Oda al héroe
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Pero héroe es aquel que sacrifica por los demás sin recibir nada a cambio. Y tú lo hiciste. Sacrificaste tu conciencia; y a cambio, lo has perdido todo." Chase PoV. Spoilers 6x08 "Teamwork".


**N.A.:** Este fic fue hecho ttan pronto, como terminé de volver a ver "The tyrant" otra vez. Era inevitable que escribiera un fic al respeto, la situación que presenta es muy drámatica como para no aprovecharla. Narrada completamente desde el punto de vista de Chase, si el principio es medio malo, perdón, pero es que luego de un rato de escrirbir hice un gran cambio. Posee spoiler de 6x08 "Teamwork". Y en el final, ya no me guié con la serie sinoo que iventé ligeramente, pero alo muy sutil.

Espero que les guste, y comenten! XD

* * *

.

.

**Oda al héroe**

.

.

.

Sabes que hiciste lo correcto. Pero sin embargo, eso no te librara las consecuencias, y estas bien conciente de eso. Tu vida tal y cómo la conoces terminó en el preciso instante en que tomaste aquella decisión.

Quizás había comenzado cuando vino el sitibi, a comentarte las injusticias que se cometían. Probablemente, fue cuando viste como le pegaban impunemente. Pero definitivamente, fue cuando lo viste agarrar el brazo de tu esposa, por ella había sido todo.

-Haré lo que sea para proteger a mi país.

Las palabras que marcaron tu destino, el de ambos, en que aquella negra resolución terminó de formarse. En el momento en que todo te quedó claro. Los pasos a seguir se te marcaron con firmeza adelante, como rocas que le señalaran un camino. El cuerpo de la morgue parecía que te estaba esperando, cómo todo coincidía con todo. Y finalmente todo estuvo hecho. Dibala había muerto y tus actos se estamparon contra tu cara. La sangre brotando a montones, como escupitajos en el rostro que repudiándote por haber cometido un asesinato.

-Son docenas-murmuraste horrorizado.

Ahora es tiempo de pagar. Salvaste miles de vidas con un simple acto, pero se te está pasando factura. La culpa te carcome. Demasiada para mantener a una persona cuerda. No puedes más que quedarte allí, pensado una y otra vez en lo que hiciste, en un ciclo sin fin del que no tienes escapatoria y en el que cada vez caes más profundamente. Y en eso viene Foreman, te descubrió y sabe lo que hiciste. Lo enfrentas con la firmeza de lo correcta, aunque con la flaqueza del remordimiento.

-Chase-su voz suena herida, como si hubiese sido a él a quien quisiste matar-, ¿de verdad crees que puedes matar a una persona sin ninguna consecuencia para ti?

-No-es tu respuesta.

Porque lo sabes. Sabes que ya nada será igual, porque en el momento en que extrajiste la sangre de aquel cadáver estabas aceptando a una compañera que te seguiría de por vida, la culpa. Ahora ella será tu nueva esposa. Esa noche, cuando te acuestas, con Cameron durmiendo en un lado de la cama, sientes que jamás podrás dormir. No sin tener pesadillas sobre lo que hiciste. Y es que mataste a una persona, a un ser humano.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que parece que ha sido tú el que ha muerto, la vida sigue. House trajo a un nuevo paciente y es un nuevo día. Pero tu acto te persigue. Foreman te insiste con que revises que has cubierto todos tus pasos. Y así lo hiciste, o eso creías; para tu horror encuentras que cometiste un error. Pasaste algo por alto. Tu mente es atormentada, intentando hallar una solución, aunque sólo sea para proteger a tu amigo. Entonces, esta aparece como por arte de magia. Y era House, quién sino. Él lo sabe todo, como siempre. Nuevamente descubres que es él quien guía tu vida. Sigue siendo el jefe, por más de que no tenga licencia médica para ejercer.

Y ahora, buscas una manera en que la culpa remita, en que aunque sea por un segundo dejes de sentir aquella carga sobre tu consciencia. Pero no encuentras a nadie que te palmee la cabeza y te diga que lo que hiciste está bien. Porque tampoco tienes a nadie a quién decírselo. Vas a confesarte, e intentar aunque sea de aquella manera traer un poco de alivio a tu atribulada alma. Pero no sirve, e incluso es peor. Estás condenado al infierno, literalmente. Finalmente, decides ahogar tus penas en alcohol, pero estas saben nadar, y en cuando el efecto de la borrachera se pase volverá con todas sus fuerzas. Encima, por si fuera poco, Cameron se esta alejando de ti, tu la estás empujando a un lado.

Ella cree que la engañaste, que estás teniendo una aventura. Pero tú no has pecado, no al menos de esa forma. Has cometido algo mucho peor. Eventualmente, la culpa se vuelve tan grande y el deseo de confesar urge tan grande en tu interior, que se lo dices. Y la has alejado de ti. Notas como ella suelta tu mano, poniendo distancia entre los dos. Y finalmente, parece perdonarte, ha aceptado comenzar una nueva vida contigo. Estás agradecido, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella te pida a cambio de su perdón. Pero dejas que House entre en tu cabeza, lo escuchas, te interpones y arruinas lo que pudo haber sido tu final feliz. Pero él tenía razón. Como siempre.

Has elegido quedarte, después de todo el trabajo que tienes es tu pasión y sabes que jamás serás realmente feliz alejado de este. Entonces, es Cameron quien se va. Y todas tus oportunidades de alcanzar algún día la felicidad se esfuman.

Quedaste solo.

Luego de todo por lo que han pasado, de todo lo que han luchado juntos, ella se va. Se despide con un abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos, mientras tú te quedas duro, la información que llega a tu cerebro no coordina. Porque no tiene sentido. Porque nada tiene sentido si ella se va.

Todos te preguntas como te sientes. Eres bombardeado con preguntas, cuando todo lo que quieres es estar solo para asimilar la verdad, o mejor dicho para digerirla. Ella no volverá. Por lo que ideas otro plan. Le pegas a House para evitar que te sigan molestando. Es que te has convertido en alguien como él. House en su versión rubia y con acento australiano. No es que Cameron tenía razón, sino que lo que dijo es verdad cuando ella se va. La necesitabas para no perder lo que alguna vez fuiste. Era tu única esperanza para no dejar de ser tu misma.

Pero estás condenado. Viviendo en el infierno sin estar muerto. Porque ya no tienes retorno. Te has convertido en alguien frío sin sentimientos, ya nada queda de aquel dulce y romántico chico. Y aunque tú no lo notas, incluso parece que el brillo de tu pelo se hubiera apagado, tornándose opaco, como tus ojos.

Observas al resto del mundo vivir su vida, apartado, encerrado dentro de tu propia mente, sin entenderlos. Es que ahora eso te parece tan distante. Mientras deslizas aquel adormecedor líquido, rico en contenido alcohólico, por tu garganta y sientes como empiezas a perder la conciencia; notas una lágrima rodar por una de tus mejillas. Es tan desconsolador notar como toda tu vida se vino abajo cuando lo tenías todo.

La botella ya vacía se desliza de tu mano al piso, y de fondo, el televisor encendido mostrando noticias de que en el país de los sibili finalmente se está alcanzado la paz. Has sido un héroe. Pero héroe es aquel que sacrifica por los demás sin recibir nada a cambio. Y tú lo hiciste. Sacrificaste tu conciencia; y a cambio, lo has perdido todo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Espero que les haya parecido interesante y comenten!!!


End file.
